picos_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Nano
Were you looking for Nano's old counterpart, Withered Nano from the second game? ''Or perhaps you were looking for Nano's newer counterpart, Toy Nano from the second game? '' Nano is another antagonist in the FNAP series. Like Tera. Giga, and Pico, Nano has appeared in three games so far: FNAP1, FNAPR, and PR:TLE. Appearance Nano is a gray-ish Piconian with gray and red ears. He also has a white face. Nano also seems to have some similarities to Giga in terms of looks. Behavior (FNAP1,FNAPR and Redux) Nano starts on the Show Stage with Pico and Tera (and Giga in FNAP1) and becomes active on Night 1. Nano is a bit slower than Tera on the first night, but just like the other Piconians, He moves faster as the week progresses. Nano can be seen in the Dining Room, Back Door, Sideyard, and the Front Door. After he leaves the Front Door, he goes to the office's right door. If this happens, quickly close the right door, or else jumpscare (if jumpscares are on in FNAPR) Behavior (PR:TLE) Nano starts at the Show Stage, just like Tera and Pico. However, Nano starts moving very quickly, even on the first night. Nano has two paths he can take: The first one is going out the exit, and trying to sneak in outside. The second one involves him wandering through the second floor. Once Nano gets close, he will run to the door and open it. At this point, you need to have the Office 2 camera shut down and your lights off, or else he will kill you, resulting in a game over. Audio Nano's footsteps (FNAP 1 only, Tera makes the same noise) (LOUD!) Nano's Jumpscare Trivia * Nano was the first character programmed to go outside the building in order to enter your office, being made before Pico. * Nano in early betas of FNAP 1 would skip the Dining Room and go straight to the Back Door after leaving the stage. This was possibly a bug and was changed in a later beta. * The Unnamed's mouth is actually Nano's ear recolored and rotated to look like a mouth. * Nano in FNAP1, when at your door, stood in the actual door. This was changed in FNAPR where he stood at the window instead. * Nano had a costume for the old courtyard in FNAP1, and was scrapped in an earlier beta. The costume was a tiny version of his costume in the Back Door, to look like he was standing in the distance, and not on the roof, like the current version. * Nano in FNAPR uses one costume for three separate rooms, those being the Show Stage, the Dining Room, and the Back Door. * Nano in the remastered version has a chance of standing close to the camera in the Sideyard. This never happens in FNAP1. Gallery of Nano! (FNAP1) Screenshot 14.png|Nano on the Show Stage with Pico and Tera (no giga tho) Screenshot_41.png|Nano in the Dining Room (bottom right) Screenshot_42.png|Nano in the Back Door. Screenshot_43.png|Nano in the Courtyard, standing on the roof of Pico's Palace. Screenshot_45.png|Nano at the Front Door. Screenshot_44.png|Nano at the Right Door. GIFMaker.org_YcRPxM.gif|Nano's Jumpscare Nano Costumes.svg|Nano's Costumes in Five Nights At Pico's 1 Gallery of Remastered Nano! (FNAPR) Screenshot 23.png|Nano with Pico and Tera on the Show Stage Screenshot_49.png|Nano in the Dining Room Screenshot_50.png|Nano in the Back Door Screenshot_51.png|Nano in the Sideyard, on the roof of the building. Screenshot_52.png|Nano in the Sideyard, staring at the camera. Screenshot_53.png|Nano at the Office Door Screenshot_54.png|Nano at the Right Door, staring through the window instead of the door like in FNAP1. GIFMaker.org_bc8j2O.gif|Nano's Remastered Jumpscare Screenshot_659.png|Nano's Custom Night Picture NanoCostumes.svg|Nano's Costumes in Five Nights At Pico's Remastered Category:Five Nights At Pico's Category:Antagonists